Voice of Gold
by SpringFallionLettuce
Summary: What if Sara became the lone leader of Panterassa, what if Gaito and Kaito BOTH lived in the human world together? What if there were more mermaid princesses than Luchia, Hanon, and Rina thought?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiyori: Hey People! It's SFL here! Hope you love the new story, a new chapter will come out every week!**

**Gaito: You, madamoiselle, are sexy as hell**

**Hanon: LUCKY! You get hotty with a partly bare chest 24/7 in the anime!**

**Hiyori: *rolls eyes* Luchia, Rina, want to do the Disclaimer?**

**Luchia: Sure!**

**Rina+Luchia: SFL does not own Mermaid Melody or any of it's characters except Hiyori!**

**Hiyori: Now on to the story! :D ENJOY!**

Well this was a great way to start the day. After going for a short swim, Luchia, Hanon, and Rina were captured by the Black Beauty Sisters, servants of Gaito. Though Gaito lived with Luchia's friend (yeah… suuuuuure) Kaito, he still has the powers of the Panterassa at his command though this was unknown to him.

Suddenly Luchia was snapped back into reality when hearing a beautiful, melodic voice powerfully say,

"_Golden Pearl Voice!" _

The princesses all looked up to see a beautiful young woman, about Hanon's age, singing Legend of the Mermaid. Her long golden hair felt to her hips and her rusty gold eyes twinkled with mischief. Part of her hair was turned into pigtails in front of her shoulders, the ribbon tying them bunching up hair above it and letting the hair below fall to the same place as her loose hair on her back. A silver knee high dress shined on her beautiful form, with pretty gold trim and a large bow in the back, her pearl shell hanging gracefully around her pale skinned neck.

"_Nanairo no… kaze ni fugarete… Tooi misaki wo mezatashiteta…"_

Her beautiful voice pierced the ears of The Black Beauty Sisters and Mimi screamed, teleporting away with Sheshe right behind her. The mysterious mermaid princess freed Luchia, Hanon, and Rina, smiling warmly.

"Who are you? I thought there were only 7 mermaid princesses!" Hanon said in curiosity, careful to not offend the princess who just saved their fins.

"I am Hiyori, Golden mermaid princess of the hidden golden kingdom. My kingdom and it's residents have been hidden by Aqua Regina-sama for millennia." Hiyori bowed her head to the other mermaid princesses in respect.

The three princesses smiled at Hiyori and returned the gesture of respect. Finally, Hanon spoke up, "Come on! We should get back to the surface and introduce Hiyori to everyone!"

Hiyori nodded politely and turned into her mermaid form, the same hair style that was similar to Sara's idol form hair, and a shining golden fin. She followed the pink, aqua, and green mermaid princesses to the surface and they all changed into human form. The other princesses watched curiously as Hiyori changed into human form.

Hiyori's hair was the first thing that changed, turning from golden to a fiery orange at the top of her head, and gradually turning darker so it was midnight black by the time it was at the end, which resided below her shoulders. Hiyori's shells and fin turned into a pair of faded jeans and a silver tank top which straps were hanging loosely off her shoulders. A wolf's face was created out of fake gemstones on the top and she smiled at her chosen attire.

Just then Kaito ran up and Luchia's face lit up like Christmas, waving and smiling. When he was talking distance she said," Isn't there a surfing competition next week?"

Kaito smiled and patted his surfboard, replying," Yeah. I hope you come." He turned to Hiyori," Who is this?" he smiled politely," I am Kaito Doumoto."

Hiyori smiled," I am a friend of Hanon's visiting for a while. My name is Hiyori Nishiyami. It is a pleasure to meet you." She replied just as Gaito, Kaito's older brother, came running up.

Gaito looked at Hiyori up and down without shame as she blushed and said," A pleasure to meet you, Hiyori. I am Gaito, Kaito's brother" His eyes danced with mischief before gesturing to Kaito and saying," We're hosting a party tomorrow night. You girls want to come and have some fun?"

The girls laughed and nodded, Hanon speaking up," We'll be there at eight sharp." Before the girls left, Hiyori following their moves like she actually knew where everyone was going.

When the girls got to the Pearl Piari, Nikora and Taki came and greeted them warmly, obviously recognising Hiyori. Luchia was confused, but Nikora told her,"The shell around her neck is gold, we know she is the Golden Pearl Voice. Her kind was worshipped by the other kingdoms for centuries until they went into hiding."

The three girls made an O out of their mouthes and nodded, wide eyed that the polite, young girl's ancentoral line was worshipped as if goddesses like Aqua Regina.

Hiyori nodded,"The honor is mine, for you have shown kindness through welcoming me so merrily."

Taki bowed her head, not bothering to read the princess's fortune, and lead Hiyori to her room.

Hanon wheeled around the second they all entered Hiyori's room. The wallpaper,carpet, and bedspread were gold, the pillows and wood of the bed silver. A mirror and closet were on the side of the room opposite of the door, the bed in the center against the wall with a gold and silver chest of drawers against the opposite wall.

Hiyori turned her attention back to a wickedly grinning Hanon as she heard Luchia quietly close the door behind them, locking it.

Hanon rubbed her hands together evilly,"Time to make you sexy for the party..." she muttered.

**Hanon: *laughs evilly***

**Hiyori: Oh god please don't make me a half dressed peacock!**

**Rina: Tough luck, she's gonna**

**Luchia: *giggles in the corner***

**Hiyori: *runs away with Hanon at her heels* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Hiyori: View, Read, Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

Hiyori rolled her eyes as Hanon and Luchia helped her put on the skimpiest dress she had ever worn. A slick silver dress of knee height with gold trim which's neckline was suggestively low and a V back that showed some of her back. A gold bow finished the dress's design, and was all together a very suggestive choice.

Hanon smiled," This is awesome! You look so hot!" she squealed, her own dress much less skimpy as well as Luchia and Rina's. Luchia giggled and nodded. Rina gave Hiyori a look of sympathy from the wall she was casually leaning against.

Hiyori grinned evilly, for once giving in to her bad side," Oh it is on. You girls ready to bring that party to its knees in our honor?" At this Rina scoffed but Luchia and Hanon gave her respectful exploding fist bumps.

As the girls entered the party as Maki-san's place, they were all instantly separated, going after their boyfriends, and leaving Hiyori alone. She huffed at their nerve before walking to the dance floor, smirking as _Remedy_ blared through the speakers, starting out with techno notes that tempted her. Hiyori instantly gave into the music and got her groove on.

About an hour later Hiyori found herself dancing suggestively on top of the bar as dozens of guys secretly drooled and cheered loudly while _Katy Perry's_ "E.T." blared through the speakers. Hiyori felt the natural sway of her hips hypnotize her audience, unaware of the slightly possessive silver-haired boy hidden in the crowd.

That's when some stuff broke out. Hiyori tripped and fell into the arms of a guy who was currently reaching out, as if knowing she would trip, and she fell into his arms. Here's the catch: The guy caught her under her arms, and one hand basically got a handful of boob. So not good.

* * *

The first thing Gaito felt was rage. Pure, blinding rage. Before he knew what he was doing he was next to the teenage boy who had a hand on Hiyori's 'girly bits'. He punched the guy in the face and helped Hiyori outside. The minute they were away from all the curious eyes and ears, he turned to face Hiyori, who was looking at him in shock and fear.

"Why did you do that?" that was her first question.

Gaito sighed, rubbing his forehead,"Honestly I have no idea. I just... I'm sorry."

Hiyori stepped towards him, drawn to him for reasons she did not know,"No. Thank you." she stepped up and pressed her lips lightly to his before running back to the Pearl Piari, not wanting to return to the party.

* * *

Hiyori sat in her room, laying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling, and muttered,"Why am I drawn to him?"

Just then Hanon and Luchia burst into the room,"Hey Hiyori, who are we drawn to, exactly?" the look on their faces said they knew the answer to the question.

"Gaito." Hiyori's answer was blunt, not trying to hide it.

Hanon and Luchia exchanged glances before saying,"You're in love."

This made Hiyori jump.

"With a HUMAN!?" she was shocked.

This made all three of the mermaid princesses laugh, Rina coming in just in time to hear the reaction.

"That's what we thought too... it's kind of the trend, I guess." Rina laughed at Hanon at that comment.

Hiyori sighed,"How could I fall for a human?" then she felt something in her pocket.

Hiyori hesitantly pulled out a flower. "He must have slipped this into my pocket when I kissed-" she covered her mouth.

Hanon grinned wickedly,"You kissed him?! Kawaiiiiiiii!"

Luchia and Hanon squealed, Rina rolled her eyes, and Hiyori officially kicked them all out of her room.


	3. Chapter 3: A Close Encounter

Hiyori continued to pack her clothes, shoving them into a suitcase to donate as she planned where to go when she went back to the ocean.

"You can't go, Hiyori-san! Please don't go!" Hanon cried desperately.

"I have to! I CANNOT fall for a human!" Hiyori said, continuing to pack.

Hanon sighed, snapped her fingers, and Luchia appeared out of nowhere.

They nodded to each other, and a surprisingly strong Luchia grabbed Hiyori as Hanon picked up her suitcase, smiling with pride, and shoved it out the window.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Hiyori yelled, breaking free of Luchia. The two princesses ran away like hell was nipping at their heels.

* * *

Kaito watched in amusement as his brother paced the room," You won't get her to go out with you by pacing." He stated. Gaito turned to him, his silver gray hair messy. "What do you suggest, then?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. Kaito shrugged innocently as Gaito walked out.

* * *

Gaito walked along the beach when he saw Hiyori in the distance. She looked around cautiously before slowly walking toward the water, disappearing into the waves. His eyes widened and he ran after her. As he crashed into the waves he saw a beautiful golden mermaid, being held captive by a…. water dragon?

'Crap….' Thought Hiyori as a water demon came her way, capturing her. She sent out a distress signal with her gold pearl and soon Hanon, Luchia, and Rina came in mermaid form.

"GOLDEN PEARL VOICE!"

"PINK PEARL VOICE!"

"AQUAMARINE PEARL VOICE!"

"GREEN PEARL VOICE!" the mermaids cried, turning into idol form and began to sing.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete…. Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta…" She sang and the water demon cried in pain. "Yoake mae kikoeta merodii sore wa totemo natsukashii uta" was all they had to sing.

"Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore?" they said in unison with a sly wink.

"No thank you!" The water demon said, disappearing as Gaito passed out from lack of air.

Hiyori gasped and quickly carried him to shore. She hummed Legend of the Mermaid, her golden tail swaying in the beat as Gaito woke up. For a moment, he saw the beautiful golden mermaid, then Hiyori was standing over him," Gaito! Gaito, are you ok!?" She said, helping him up. "Wait… I thought… never mind." Gaito said as Hiyori helped him up and they walked back to the hotel.

**I got a few Favorites and Followers, but no reviews. I can take a hint, though! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Peace Out**

**~SFL/Hiyori**


	4. Chapter 4: Riddles Are The Key

Hiyori sighed as she sat on her gold and silver bed.

Hanon and Rina smiled.

"You know, you could just do what Luchia is trying to do with Kaito. Mess with his head until he figures it out… She calls it giving hints." Rina suggested. Hiyori smiled in thanks.

"I'll try it." She replied. Before they could answer she rushed out the door.

* * *

Gaito walked down the beach, getting bored of watching Kaito's surfing. Looking at the seagulls above, then to the waves. He heard a soft voice in the water, a sweet melody. He jogged into the crashing waves and swam through the blue water.

Looking around, he didn't see a source of the singing at first and started to swim back to the surface.

"Gaito." A voice called. He turned and saw a hint of gold. He swam quickly in effort to follow it. When they stopped, he saw the beautiful golden mermaid from before.

"A… mermaid…" he thought in wonder. The mermaid smiled," Find me Gaito. I'm nearby, I promise. I'm always nearby…" the mermaid said and swam to him.

He was frozen in place by the mermaid's words. Who did she remind him of? Suddenly there was a split second where he saw Hiyori, not the mermaid. He shook his head, knowing that he needed to concentrate on the mermaid's words. She was watching him? Suddenly before he could react, the mermaid kissed his cheek and disappeared.

Realizing that there was a distinct lack of air in his lunges, he shot up to the surface and swam back to the beach. Hiyori ran toward the waves," Hey Gaito-san!" she said, smiling. Luchia and her friends came behind her," Hiyori made a bento for you!" the blue haired girl, Hanon, said while shoving the basket into Hiyori's arms.

Gaito laughed, he would find out what the mermaid meant later.

**:D Hope you guys like it! Running out of ideas so review and tell me what should happen later on!**

**Peace out.**


End file.
